The present invention relates to a system for feeding stacks of sheet material on to a user machine, in particular a cigarette packing machine.
The system according to the present invention is particularly suitable for feeding stacks of cardboard blanks from which to form cigarette packs.
Hard-pack cigarette packing machines are known to be fed with stacks of blanks loaded manually on to an input conveyor belt which, as it jogs forward, supplies single stacks to transfer means designed to transfer single blanks on to the packing line on the machine.